Welcome To Valinor!
by Serami Nefera
Summary: While Gimli and legolas are sailing to Valinor a storm hits them while at sea. The two friends are seperated. Legolas is swept into the ocean and Gimli, on the boat, is swept back into Middle Earth. But the question is this... Who sent the storm? And Why?


Summary:While sailing to Valinor Gimli and Legolas are trapped in a storm. Yet, why did the Valar send a storm at them when they had permission to bring Gimli to the Undying Lands? All can tell this is no usual welcome to Valinor home or the Valar and Elves.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord Of The Rings. Though at the moment it is my imaginative playground that I am merely borrowing from Mr. Tolkien.

Welcome to Valinor!

Legolas smiled down at Gimli as they stared out together at the ocean before them. "Are you sure about this Gimli?" Legolas asked gently with a humorous grin, "I never a dwarf to like sailing! I thought they always liked to keep their feet firm on the ground."

Gimli snorted out his laughter and looked at Legolas, "Elf! I am the ONLY dwarf you've known!" Legolas grinned at him, "Maybe... are all your Kin like you? Singing of an Elf Lady's beauty and traveling under trees and stars like a Quendi!" Gimli glared and punched him gently in the arm, "No... I just so happened to find out that Elves needed to be 'babysat and nurtured' by someone who was 'mature'!"

Legolas let out a sharp laugh at the verbal jab and grinned, "Than I should have stayed around Aragorn or Hobbits, Master Dwarf!" He said with an Elvish grin. Gimli puffed his chest out at this indignity, "Aragorn?! That Ranger was always getting himself into trouble, as for the Hobbits... they are at times no better than children! Though there are some who are brave and honorable amongst them!"

Legolas nodded and swallowed as he saw the tide shift and looked at Gimli. Gimli had seen it also, it was time to leave. They mounted the boat they had made with hesitant hearts, both having slight misgivings at leaving the land of their birth.

Soon the boat was sailing, the sails taken by the wind and the boat's course by the sea. Both knew that it was too late to change their choices. The Valar were taking them now to Valinor. The boat rocking in the water as it glided through.

"Legolas, can you sing that one song again... the one about the sea?" Gimli asked as the silence began to grow maddening. The stars were out and Legolas looked at him wordlessly than nodded with a smile and began the song

"_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,  
Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,  
In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,  
Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"_

Legolas fell silent and looked over at Gimli while Gimli shifted uncomfortable as they waves rocked the small ship harder. "... I do hope that this sailing is not lonely for you, Lad." Legolas grinned, 'it can never be lonely with a intelligent dwarf to battle wits with!" He leaned back with a grin, "I bet I will win again." Gimli let out a fake growl of rage. Than the debate was on.

The air grew stormy and Legolas cried to Gimli to help him bring down the sails to keep them from tearing the canvas. "Gimli!" He cried as the mast hit him and he clung to it helpless. He than climbed onto it holding on tightly. Soon they managed to close the canvas to protect it.

"Legolas! Why is it so stormy?! Where did this come from?!" Gimli shouted over the crashing waves and roaring wind. Legolas shook his damp hair and yelled back, "I do not know? It is like the Valar are angry! I don't know why though!"

Gimli paled slightly, "Do you think it is me?!" He asked worriedly. "No!" Legolas shouted, "We were told that you could come by the messenger from Valinor!" A wave hit the boat and Legolas nearly stumbled, saved only by his Elvin grace. Gimli was not as lucky he fell back and hit his head on the boat side. Gimli crumbled to the floor of the boat. "Gimli!" He yelled in fear. He struggled towards the prone dwarf.

He crouched down and crawled towards the unconscious dwarf. He tried to rouse Gimli, yet Gimli was not waking. "Gimli!" He cried. Suddenly the boat shook harder and Legolas felt fear grip his heart. He feared that Gimli might get washed overboard.

He dragged his best friend to the sail pole and tied him there securely to keep him from falling. When Gimli was tightly secured he wilted against the pole, his Elvin strength dwindling swiftly. A burst of a wave shot over the sides of the boat and knocked him backwards into the ocean water. He grabbed madly at the boat, yet the ocean pulled him away.

Legolas struggled in the water as the ship became further and further away. He chocked on ocean water and frantically tried to stay a float. As his world started to become dark he felt the water carrying him away. The boat nowhere in his dimming vision. "Gimli..." He moaned in fear as the darkness took him.

Gimli woke up tied to the pole of the boat blinking as he saw the damage done to the ship. "Legolas..." He croaked out weakly. He looked around trying to find the crazy elf. Yet, his friend was nowhere near. His mind racked itself trying to remember what had occurred. Legolas and him sailing, the storm... than nothing. "Elf...?" He called to his friend. Worrying that the Elf was hurt or dead.

No one cam though and he struggled against the rope binding him to the pole. Definitely the Elf's handy work. He remembered when the Elf had tied him to a pole once and tormented him with a feather. Vowing he could torture the dwarf without causing him any pain.

Still he could not get free and it was starting to grow dark when a voice called out, "Oh my God! Father! Father! There is a shipwreck!" Two worried humans climbed onto the boat and looked at him, "Dad! It is a dwarf!" The boy was no more than 15 years at the most and had light brown hair and green eyes. The father came up and looked at Gimli, his brown eyes full of worry. He brushed his brown hair from his face and said, "Matthew... go get the others. We're going to need help." The boy ran off.

The father came towards him cautiously and looked at him, "Master Dwarf... I am going to untie you. I promise we will offer you know harm. I am Lord Fraven on my was to see King Eldarion..." Gimli perked up at Eldarion's name, "King Eldarion?! Aragorn's son?" The man nodded, "Yes... and may the King rest in peace." he said with respectful mourning. "yet, who are you master Dwarf... to be on name bases with our former King?" Gimli nodded, "He was a dear friend of mine, I am Gimli son of Gloin." He said sadly. "Did you see any Elf here? I need to know if my companion is well." The man blinked, "Elf? No... I have never seen any Elf, save for the Queen Arwen."

Gimli felt fear enter his heart. Where was his friend? Why was his friend not here? The man began to untie him and when he was loose he fell to his knees. He coughed as he stood up, embarrassed. "I need to speak with King Eldarion. Yet, I also need to seek out my friend." He took a deep breath, "I will stay here and search... yet, when you see the King can you pass him this message. Tell him, Gimli and Legolas ran into a storm and shipwrecked. Tell him also that Gimli is here... looking for Legolas... if he can send aid... it would be appreciated." Gimli turned away from the human as tears came to his eyes.

He knew he had to find Legolas. If Legolas was hurt than he'd never forgive himself, no one would convince him that this was not a punishment by the Valar for Legolas trying to bring a dwarf to the Undying Lands.

Next Chapter: You'll find out where Legolas is and just who is evil enough to throw a storm at them. Also you'll find out just what Gimli and Eldarion will do.

Please review... I like the story this way and not my original plan. I was going to kill off Gimli but... I decided not to. Next chapter holds angst.


End file.
